My Redhead Beauty
by Ilovebechloe
Summary: One night can change everything when you're drunk
1. Chapter 1

Beca's P.O.V:

Being dragged out to a bar by Stacie, fat Amy and Jesse. "Guys why are you making me come out with you?"  
"Cos we are sick of you moping around cos that redheaded girl didn't text you back"  
"I've not been moping"  
"Come off it be-caw, you haven't flirted with a girl since red"  
"I just don't feel like flirting"  
"Come on, it'll be fun"  
"If you say so"

Chloe's P.O.V:

Lays on my bed looking at my contact list, sees Beca number, do I text her? Don't I text her? Gets brought out my thoughts when my best mate and roommate Aubrey walks in "right come on get up, we're going to a bar that has an open mic night tonight"  
"But I don't want to"  
"Excuses, you haven't been the same since the brunette threw her drink over you"  
"Alright, there's something about that girl that's intriguing me but I can't put my finger on it"  
"So text her then"  
"How can I?"  
"Just open up a new message and say 'hi Beca, its Chloe, the redhead you threw your drink over, want to come out for a drink tonight?' That's all you got to say"  
"It's not that easy Bree"  
"You're single, she's single by the looks of it, just text her and get it over with"  
"I can't Bree"

*a week earlier*

Beca's P.O.V:

At a club with Jesse, Stacie and Fat Amy, getting quite drunk, stumbles to the bar to get another drink, "can I have another large vodka and coke please?" Gets my drink and goes to walk off when I bump into someone throwing my drink down them, looks up and sees this amazing hot redheaded girl with the most amazing blue eyes "I'm so sorry"  
"It's cool, let me buy you another"  
"It's ok I'm drunk enough, I'll give you my number beautiful, give me your phone" she hands it to me and I type my number in "you can text me when you want me to make it up to you"  
"Ok sounds good" she winks at me, smiles  
"My name is Beca by the way"  
"Nice to meet you, Beca" she smiles then she walks off leaving me standing there. Goes back to the gang and parties all night thinking about that beautiful redhead.

*present day*

Beca's P.O.V:

"Yo be-caw, I signed you up to sing" looks at Jesse  
"You did what?! You know I can't sing"  
"You can sing be-caw you just don't like to admit it"  
"Ugh fine, get me a few vodka and cokes first"  
"Coming right up"

Chloe's P.O.V:

Walks into the bar with Aubrey, looks around "I'm getting a drink Bree, want one?"  
"Yeah jack and coke please"  
Goes to get the drinks, 20 minutes later walks back to Aubrey, hands Bree her drink "I signed you up to sing"  
"Bree told you I don't wanna sing"  
"Come on it'll be fun"  
About an hour later, sat drinking when I hear the guy announcing the next singer  
"She doesn't need any introduction but I'll do it anyway, give it up for Bardens very own DJ, the one and only Beca Mitchell"  
Looks up and sees her "Bree that's her"  
"What? The brunette?"  
"Yeah, I knew I've heard her voice before"

Beca's P.O.V:

It's been an hour since Jesse told me he signed me up for open mic night, drinks my vodka and coke when I hear "She doesn't need any introduction but I'll do it anyway, give it up for Bardens very own DJ, the one and only Beca Mitchell"  
Walks up to the stage and looks out as the lights go down, sees that familiar red hair  
"Hi everyone, bet this is a first for you lot seeing me in person, it is for me anyway, this is for the redhead who didn't text me back last week" closes my eyes and starts singing.

_**You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up**_

Opens my eyes and watches the redhead whilst I sing

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away**_

Looks at her as she looks right back at me

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
**_  
Serenades her with the song

_**Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**_

Sees Jesse looking at me and he follows where I'm looking and sees red

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
**_  
He smiles at me, keeps singing

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**_

Maybe this might work

_**Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**_

Watches her as I sing

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**_

Closes my eyes as the song ends, sighs as I hear the crowd going wild, smiles "thank you, that was the first time I've sung in public so be honoured"  
Goes to sit back next to Jesse, whispers to him "did you see red?"  
"I did, she was impressed"

Chloe's P.O.V:

Watches her as she sings my lady jam song, Bree leans over and whispers in my ear "are you gonna text her back now?"  
"I don't know, we'll see"  
"Chloe Beale, she wants you it's so obvious and you want her so what's stopping you?"  
Keeps watching Beca as she sings "my parents ok? I'm scared of what they'll say"  
"Fuck your parents Chloe, go and get your girl"  
"Not yet"  
Hears Aubrey sighing  
"Next up guys and girls, is none other than Barden Bella's co-captain the wonderful Chloe Beale"  
Gets up and goes to the stage, closes my eyes and starts singing

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day**_

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day,

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Slowly opens my eyes as everyone is standing and clapping, smiles and goes to sit down, sneaks a peak at Beca then sits down next to Aubrey  
"Wow Chloe that was amazing"  
"Thanks Bree"  
"So now are you gonna text her? Cos she seemed impressed, I was watching her reaction"  
Sighs "ok I'll text her"  
Texts her **'hey Beca, just wondered if you wanted to get that drink now? C xox'**  
Sends it then waits for a reply, feels my phone vibrate, reads the text  
**'so my serenading worked, meet you at the bar and you're paying ;) B x'**  
"Looks like I've got a date Bree" kisses Bree on her head "thank you" gets up and heads to the bar

Beca's P.O.V:

Sits there as she's singing 'just the way you are'  
"Omg she's beautiful, shit did I say that out loud?"  
"Yes you did, Be-caws in love"  
Watches her as she finishes singing, claps as she walks off stage, feels her looking at me, downs my drink as I get a text, looks at my phone and reads the text: **'hey Beca, just wondered if you wanted to get that drink now? C xox'**  
Smirks, saves the number and texts back: **'So my serenading worked, meet you at the bar and you're paying ;) B x'**  
"Well, what's got you smiling?"  
"I've got a date so I'll see you later"  
Gets up and goes to the bar, looks around and sees Chloe, "we never formally met, I'm the one and only DJ Beca Mitchell"  
"I'm Barden Bella's co-captain Chloe Beale"  
"Nice to meet you Chloe"

Chloe's P.O.V:

Buys Beca drinks all night, she looks at me, "can I walk you home?" Smiles  
"Of course, let me say bye to Bree, meet you at the door yeah?"  
"Ok beautiful" she kisses my cheek and we both walk to our friends "Bree I'm going home, Beca is walking me back"  
She raises her eyebrow "nothing will happen"  
"I highly doubt that. I'll give you some privacy, I'll come back later"  
"Ok Bree, see you later"  
Walks off to the door and waits for Beca, feels a pair of hands round my face "guess who beautiful?"  
"A gorgeous brunette DJ?"  
"Got it in one. Ready to go?"  
"Yeah let's go" links arms with her and walks back to mine, gets to my door "do you want to come in?"  
She smiles at me "yeah sounds good" walks into my dorm and sees Beca still standing  
"Make yourself comfy, I'm just gonna get changed, back in a second" walks to my room and gets changed, walks out and looks at Beca "would you like a drink?"  
"Just a coke please"  
"Coming up"  
Gets us drinks and sits down next to her "so tell me about this badass DJ" winks at her.

Beca's P.O.V:

Gets chatting to Chloe about both of our lives, looks at the clock and sees it's 3am "Jesus I best go"  
"It's 3am, I can't let you go home at this time, you can stay here"  
"I'll sleep on here"  
"No you can share my bed" looks at her "I don't bite"  
"Ok sounds good" smiles, follows Chloe into the bedroom as she hands me a top and shorts "you can get changed in the bathroom" goes into the bathroom to get changed, comes out a few mins later and sees Chloe already in bed "come on, get in"  
Climbs into her bed, gets pulled close to her as she snuggles into me "night Chlo"  
"Night becs" falls asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca's P.O.V:

Wakes up slowly as I feel an arm round my waist, turns my head to see the fiery red hair of the beautiful Chloe, watches her sleep 'my god she's beautiful, she sleeps like an angel' keeps watching her as I hear a cough, breaks out of my daydream "morning becs" she says  
"Morning beautiful"  
"Perving were we?"  
"No, just admiring how beautiful you are"  
"Oh becs" watches her blush and giggle  
"Just being truthful" winks at her, feels her snuggling into me again  
"You're really warm"  
Holds onto her as I see her blonde mate walk in "Chloe do you want some break-" she stops talking when she sees us  
"Morning, we haven't been formally introduced I'm Beca"  
"Aubrey"  
"Nice to meet Chloe's best mate"  
"Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen if you want me" she walks out quite quick, looks at Chloe "does she have a problem with me?"  
"No she's like that with most people, she'll warm to you once she gets to know you"  
"We best get up"  
"No stay here, I'm comfy"  
"Ok Chlo"  
Finally gets up about an hour later "just gonna get dressed, don't want Aubrey having a fit if she saw me like this"  
"I quite like that look" Chloe smirks at me  
"I know you do, but I don't wanna get on her bad side" picks up my clothes, kisses Chloe's cheek and goes into her bathroom

Chloe's P.O.V:

Gets dressed whilst Beca is in the bathroom, walks out to the kitchen, sees Aubrey looking at me  
"What Bree?"  
"You two? Did anything happen?"  
"No Bree, we got chatting, by the time we stopped chatting it was gone 3am so she stayed, you know I like cuddles"

"I know you do Chloe, just be careful"

"Bree we're just spending time with each other, getting to know each other, that's all but I do like her" looks up and sees Beca standing in the doorway "hey, you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I've got to go, thanks for a good night" watches as she walks out

Beca's P.O.V:

Walks out from Chloe's dorm room and phones Jesse as I walk back to my room "Jess, I need your help dude"

"What's up?"

"Can you meet me?"

"Course, meet you at the café on campus in 10 ok?"

"Thanks Jess" hangs up and goes to the café. Sits down as Jesse walks in

"What's up Bec?"

"I ran Jess"

"What you mean you ran?"

"I mean, I stayed at Chloe's last night and we cuddled, I went to get changed and I came out I heard Chloe saying that she likes me"

"Why do I get the feeling that it's a bad thing?"

"To me it is Jess"

"But why is it?"

"Cos she likes me, look you know that I took months to open up to you"

"Yeah?"

"It's cos I have trust issues, I'm socially awkward, and I don't get on with people"

"You get on with me and Chloe"

"With you yeah cos you are my best mate Jess and with Chloe it's weird but she's like a drug and she always hugs me or cuddles me even though I hate it but I can't say no to her"

"Sounds like you're in love with her Bec"

"No I'm not Jess" Thinks maybe Jesse is right, maybe I do love Chloe

"I think you are but you are frightened of something"

"I'm frightened of trusting her Jess, my dad left when I was 8 and after that I've been afraid of trusting anyone since then"

"Except me"

"Yeah, except you Jess cos you're annoyingly consistent and I can't get rid of you"

"Sounds about right" he smiles at me

"Don't be getting big-headed now"

"I've got to get to class but call if you need anything Bec"

"Thanks Jess" we part ways and I go back to my room and start mixing

Few days later, keeps avoiding Chloe, I can't face telling her the truth, even though it is hard what with both of us living on campus.

Goes to the station for my shift, about 3 hours in, gets a text; **'Beca it's me, I'm outside the station, let me in, we need to talk'**

Goes to the door and lets in the fiery redhead, walks into the booth and sits down

"I think I get why you've been avoiding me and I know you have cos I've seen you"

"Chlo, I'm sorry that I have"

"Bree thinks that you have got trust issues and I think she's right" looks at her as she looks at me

"Beca, whatever is the problem, surely we can sort it out can't we? I mean I like you and I think that you like me too" rubs my neck and looks at her

"Chlo, you're right…erm this is hard for me to say but I have trust issues, it started when I was 8, my dad walked out on me and my mum and since then I haven't been able to let anyone in or trust anyone"

"But you trust Jesse"

"I've only just started to let him in, we've been friends for like 5 years and he only knows things that have happened recently"

Chloe takes my hands "Becs, do you want to be with me?"  
"Yeah I think so, it's just I'm scared that I will hurt you"  
"You won't hurt me Becs, but I'll wait however long it takes ok? We can take it as slow as you want"  
"Ok Chlo" she hugs me and kisses my head. Feels a bit uncomfortable but thinks I could get used to this


End file.
